


Футляр (The Lute Case)

by Drist_Oren



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Humor, Watercolors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Где Лютик хранит все свои вещи?Where does Jaskier keep his things?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Футляр (The Lute Case)

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=faf7ce0f5af039adf159066f3e52cdbe)

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=d9a16ede9900355621c9f206026920d2)

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=5d8f5e0adeed4d676d5f5bb67c507235)

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=6cd8b1b10ee41914a17ff00d43781302)

[ ](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=32994449eb5ec158aa01e688ea258d9f)

[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=48c2f983e61cd3633c7c2278b72763fe)


End file.
